


Let's Be A Family Again

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/M, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan was too hurt to listen to why Phil cheated. He goes 5 years being angry at him while still loving him before he finds out what really happened the night Phil 'cheated'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent to me as a prompt. if you have prompts for me my ask on my tumblr, emilysshook, is always open!

Being a stay at home dad was something Dan always wanted to be. Growing up he knew one day he would have 3 beautiful children, a wonderful spouse and all the time in the world for his kids. What he didn’t plan on was that the love of his life would throw away everything they had for a drunken hook up.

5 years ago Phil came home from an office party, drunk and upset. Dan was in their bedroom with their youngest still rocking him to sleep when Phil came in. Dan still remembers it clear as day, he lightly placed Jeremiah on the bed and got up to see if Phil was okay.

He wasn’t okay, he had accidentally cheated on Dan. “How do you accidentally cheat on someone Phil?” Dan whisper yelled so he didn’t wake up the children.

“I didn’t mean to I swear it just happened.” Phil tries to explain to Dan.

“Okay. Get your things and get out.” He didn’t even think of wanting to work it out. In that moment he never wanted to see Phil again.

They spent a year separated. Phil stayed with his brother and occasionally came to see the kids. Each time he was over he tried to explain what had happened, with the little memory he had of the night. But every time Dan pushed him away and refused to listen.

They were divorced another year after being separated. Luckily the kids were little and understanding that Daddy and Papa just weren’t happy anymore, and in order to stay happy they needed to live in different houses.

Penelope was 9 when the divorce was finalized. She knew there was something more going on with her dads, more than once she saw Dan crying in his room when he thought the kids were asleep. And almost as equally she saw Phil trying to tell Dan he still loved him.

Gemma was 7 and wasn’t fazed by the divorce, she was actually excited to have 2 bedrooms now. And Jeremiah was only 3 meaning he had no idea what was happening. Penelope really grew up in the two years it took to get everything settled, taking on more responsibilities at home and being like a second parent whenever Dan needed help.

But now they have been apart for 5 years, Dan hasn’t found any one new he spends all his time with the kids, but Phil and Carol just got engaged. And as much as Phil says he’s happy with her, he still manages to send Dan a text every morning to say he loves him and he’s sorry.

And every time Dan opens his phone to that text he thinks about how he should have listened to what happened, that maybe he could call the lawyer and see what Phil’s reasoning was. Because during the divorce Dan was too mad to go to court and he was so persistent on getting it done that he didn’t care what happened.

One morning his text isn’t there, was he okay or was he just busy? But he also wondered, “Why do I care?” It had been 5 bloody years, but still that “Good morning, I still love you. Xx Phil” text every day was the highlight of his day.

But around 10am the text comes in: “Sorry I slept in. I love you a lot, have a good day. Xx Phil” It makes him smile.

Maybe the reason he looks forward to this text every day is because he does still love Phil, he’ll never stop. “I love you too.” Dan replies without thinking.

He spends the whole day thinking about it. And how he should have listened and given him a second chance. So he finally calls up the lawyers and had Phil’s statements emailed to him. What he finds makes him cry. Thank god the kids are at school and can’t see him.

Phil didn’t mean to cheat, he really didn’t. Carol took advantage of him, she gave him a few too many drinks, pulled him into her office, and before Phil could truly register what was happening she had his pants off and had him inside of her.

Phil’s lawyer wanted him to charge her with rape, but Phil thought no one would believe him. He thought that people would think it was an excuse to not have to get divorced, that Dan wouldn’t believe him or worse, he would and wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

It breaks Dan’s heart that he didn’t listen, and that Phil had do go through this alone. But how can he go to Phil now, after all this time and let him know he still wants him, while Phil’s getting married to that monster?

After thinking the whole day he decides to sit down with the kids and ask them. Penelope is now 12, Gemma is 10, and little Jer is 6. “Does Papa ever talk about me?” he asks.

“Yeah.” The three say in unison.

“He misses you a lot. I don’t think he really wants to marry Carol.” Penelope says.

“I miss him too.” Dan tells them. He can feel the tears behind his eyes, he doesn’t want to cry in front of his kids.

“I’m sure if you told him that we could be a family again.” Gemma says.

It takes everything for him not to completely break down in front of them. He waits till they go to sleep to cry. And then he calls Phil.

Phil picks up on the first ring, absolutely frantic. “Hey are you okay? Are the kids hurt?”

“They’re fine. I want to talk, can you come over?”

“Yeah, I’ll be over in 10.”

“Okay.”

“Love you, bye.”

Dan hangs up before saying “I love you too” out loud to himself.

Phil’s actually there in 8 minutes.

Dan opens the door, Phil looks the same way he always does. Black hair pushed back, glasses framing his beautiful face, and an obnoxiously bright t-shirt. It makes Dan smile. He invites Phil in and opens his arms for a hug.

Without hesitation Phil hugs him, wrapping his arms so tightly around Dan’s waist while Dan snuggles his face into Phil’s neck. Dan’s missed this, the closeness, the love, the affection.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers into Phil’s ear. And then a tear falls down his face.

“Hey,” Phil rubs his back. “It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

Dan pulls away, hands still on Phil’s shoulders, “I was thinking about how I didn’t give you a chance to explain what happened, and that I still love you so much I should have trusted you more. So I called the lawyers and I saw what you had said happened. I’m so sorry Phil.” Dan rambles when he’s sad and anxious.

“No I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“It wasn’t your fault! That witch you’re going to marry shouldn’t have done that to you. I know you Phil. And I know you would never have consented to that if you hadn’t had all those drinks!” Dan cuts him off.

“I know.” Phil looks down, half ashamed that the whole thing happened in the first place.

“You don’t have to marry her.” Dan spits out.

“What?”

“Marry me. We could be a family again.”

Phil wraps his arms around Dan once again, and as he pulls away Dan kisses him. It’s the first kiss they have shared in 5 years. And it’s just like the first one they ever shared. Full of love and adoration.


End file.
